The present invention is related to optical switches. More specifically, the present invention is related to optical switches in which the data is reflected as many times as necessary until a desired output port is available for the data to be sent out to the destination.
Core switches are becoming bigger and bigger with tremendous amounts of cable or fiber interconnects to transfer the data. This creates the need for even more space. The value of the present invention is that it uses air for the transfer medium and delay medium for all traffic. This eliminates the need for cable or fiber inside the physical structure of the switch.
The present invention pertains to a switch for switching data from a source to a destination along a network, at least a portion of which is optically based. The switch comprises a plurality of input and output ports of optical transceivers. The switch comprises an element connected to the input and output ports in which the data is reflected as many times as necessary until a desired output port is available for the data to be sent out to the destination.
The present invention pertains to a method for transferring data in a telecommunications network. The method comprises the steps of receiving data at a chassis of an optical switch in the network. There is the step of reflecting the data in the chassis until an output port of the switch becomes available to the data. There is the step of sending the data out the output port onto the network.